Deeper than his smile
by Kirameku Awa
Summary: Italy is keeping secrets from everyone and England has found a way to expose them. However, the price of knowing someone is great and sometimes...surprising...
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovely Hetalians! I made a thing for you guys and hopefully, if enough people like it, I'll continue the story. I can't wait to see what you think of it! On with the story!

* * *

Germany was not the kind of man to pry into someone's secrets. He himself had too many that no one should ever know. He knew that secrets were secret for a reason.

Then why did he follow that idiot, England and most of the other countries into a different world? Why did he follow his magic?

"Look brother! There's Italy!"

Indeed there was Italy. Many Italies were there, in little frames like paintings on display. They were in Italy's brain, his memory, his personal secret holder. It felt wrong but yet the temptation to learn more about the mysterious Italian had meant more than the sin of intruding on Italy's past.

"Ok, I guess we start at the beginning, then." England walked down the long walkway until he saw the first frame of Italy's memories. He then grabbed the frame and proceeded to lift himself up when he was stopped by Germany.

"Vait!"

"What?"

"Shouldn't ve think about vhat ve're doing? Ve're invading Italy's memories, vho knows vhat ve'll see."

"Don't you vant to know vhat he's like, brother?" Prussia threw his arm around Germany's shoulders and shrugged, "I meant, ve know him now but think about the past? Ve could understand him better!"

"But what if Germany's right? What if we hurt Itary's feerings?" Germany looked at Japan with grateful eyes until England stepped up.

"Look, we could stand around here for days talking about his feelings. The fact is that we need to know more of Italy's history."

"But…"

"Just do it, brother! Italy vill forgive us, he's Italy!"

Germany knew that Italy wouldn't hold a grudge but he still felt wrong about all of this. England extended the frame and jumped into the memory followed by China, Russia, Prussia, France, Spain, and Romano. Japan nodded his head and allowed Germany to walk through before stepping through himself.

* * *

It was a warm summer's day and on the top of the hill was a man in gladiator clothing; he looked battle-ready and cautious as he scanned the landscape for any sign of life. The man stopped and spotted a spot of white, a little child with brown hair and closed eyes.

He walked toward the child, smiling as he saw his grandchild before his eyes.

"Hello?" The small voice stopped him but he never faltered in his smile, "Who are you?"

"You can call me Grandpa Rome…what is your name, little one?"

"I-italy…I'm hungry…can I have some pasta?"

Rome smiled and laughed lightly at the sweet child before him. He picked up Italy and carried him away to his camp, ready to feed the little nation.

For months, Rome fed, clothed, and taught little Italy in music, art and even the ways of war. Italy never showed an interest in the wars but he always was drawing, painting, sketching, everything he could ever do with a pen and pencil. He was always smiling, always laughing, so happy and carefree in his life that he didn't notice Grandpa Rome falling.

It wasn't until it was too late to try to help him that Italy started to cry. Grandpa Rome touched his grandchild's face and whispered soft Italian to him, trying to get him to calm down.

"Italy, Italy listen to me."

"Y-yes?" Italy rubbed the bitter tears out of his eyes as best he could.

"I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"…I want you to never go to war…at least until you get stronger or have allies to help you…be a good little girl for me…"

"Yes Grandpa Rome, I'll be a good girl…I'll always be a good girl for Grandpa Rome…"

* * *

Germany jumped out as soon as everything faded to black; Italy, the first friend Germany has ever had, was secretly a girl?

It couldn't be true. It couldn't be true. But yet, down deep in his heart, he knew Rome would never just say something in mistake. Italy was a girl.

No one said anything, convinced it was just a misjudgment on Grandpa Rome's part as they jumped into the next memories. Germany still waited a moment before following everyone into the memories of Austria's house.

* * *

"You idiot! No supper for you tonight!" Austria kicked Italy out of the house and onto the lawn under the stars. She had been late giving him the tea, having gotten lost in the large house. Italy knew that she wouldn't be able to be let back in until Hungry opened the door.

"Aw~…why is Mr. Austria so mean to me?"

She looked around at the field and sat down in the tall grass, waiting for Hungry when she heard a soft noise.

"I-italy?"

Italy looked back behind her at the small boy around her age. He was wearing a black robe, black hat and white necktie. It was Holy Rome, the small empire that chased her around the mansion. He always seemed to be angry or scary in the day, but right now he looked concerned.

"What are you doing out here? It's cold."

"Mr. Austria threw me out without supper and it's not that cold."

Italy looked away from the normally scary empire and down to her lap. A soft rustle caught her attention as a soft cloak covered her shoulders. Italy looked back at Holy Rome as he walked inside the house, leaving her with his cloak.

The garment was still warm from his constant use of it and it smelled like the rich earth and soap that reminded Italy of him. She smiled and gripped the cloak tighter around her as she felt herself falling asleep.

* * *

_"__That's strange…"_

_"__Romano?" Spain asked concerned. The other nations looked at Romano who blushed and growled._

_"__It's nothing! Just…nothing…"_

* * *

Aw little Italy! Who else loves that little biscuit? Join me next time for the next part of the story! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm lashing out at you!"

"Things are turbulent!"

"I'm lashing out at you!"

Italy watched as a poor Mr. Austria was yelled at and bullied by the countries that he was in control of and all he could do was sit there and take the abuse.

Although Mr. Austria was mean to Italy, it occurred to Italy that maybe he was mean to toughen Italy up so she wouldn't get upset or cry like she normally would. He was such a patient man that he took all the abuse of the countries.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" Italy opened the door and ran to Mr. Austria who opened his mouth in shock.

"Italy what are you…?"

"I'm sick of it! All the fighting and yelling! It hurts Hungary and Holy Rome and me, no more yelling!" Italy turned around and hit both of the taller, stronger countries' legs, "Leave us alone! Just because you can't do your jobs right, doesn't mean you can blame Mr. Austria!"

"Why you little brat!"

Italy flew back and landed on her butt, her cheek burning and stinging and feeling like someone put a white hot fire poker on the skin, "WA!~"

"That is it!" Austria slammed his hands down and pulled the countries out of the room, leaving Italy to hide under his desk.

**'****He's mad at me, and he'll punish me now.**' "Ve~…"

"Italy! Italy, where did you go?"

Italy stayed quiet until Austria's feet appeared in front of her.

"Italy, come out from under there."

Italy crawled out and looked up at Austria, who held her chin to look at the red marked cheek.

"Why would you do that? Why would you try and help me?"

"…because you're only one person…and I don't want you to get hurt anymore…"

Austria sighed and picked Italy in his arms, carrying her to her room.

"That was out of line, Italy and very disrespectful to the other countries. I believe sending you to bed with no supper is acceptable punishment."

"Yes sir."

Normally Italy would wait in her nightgown for Hungary to tuck her in but Austria was the one this time to tuck her in and blow out the candle.

"Good night Italy, I will talk to Hungary and Holy Rome about your absence."

"Yes sir."

Italy settled into bed, tears misting her eyes as she still felt the pain on her cheek. She was waiting for Austria to close the door when he called out her name again, "Italy?"

"Yes sir?"

"…I'm proud of you for standing up for me…"

"Sir?" Italy sat up in bed and stared at the nation.

"I mean it Italy that was foolish but brave. I'm proud of you."

The door closed, putting the entire room to darkness but Italy was too happy to notice anything.

* * *

"Holy Rome! Holy Rome!"

Italy was cleaning out Holy Rome's closet when she found a painting of herself asleep on a chair. She looked so cute and so peaceful in the painting, which made her smile.

**'****So the lesson did help…'**

"Italy! D-don't look at that!" Holy Rome tried running into the room when he saw that she already seen the painting, "I can explain!"

"You draw so well!" Italy beamed at the stunned empire, holding the painting like it was a treasure.

"What?"

"It's so good! It's amazing! I look so…cute!"

"But…but…" Italy gave the painting to Holy Rome and hugged him around the middle.

"I need to go clean the floors! Bye-bye Holy Rome!"

Italy ran quickly out of the room and down the hall like a bird flying through the air when she heard a loud yell.

"ITALY!"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Stop chasing me, Holy Rome!" Italy now ran with fear as she imagined the young nation chasing her.

"Don't you ever go into my room again! Come back here!"

"NO!"

* * *

_"__Ah, young love…" France cooed from the side. Germany glared at him and heard a stifled chuckle from Japan._

_"__Vhat?"_

_"…__you have to admit…it's reary cute…" Germany couldn't believe what he was hearing!_

_Ok yeah sometimes Italy was girly and annoying. Ok most times. But he was anything but…_cute_..._

_"__Ah Germany's getting annoyed. Vhat's the matter, brother? Do you not vant to know about all of Italy's lovers?"_

_And that's when Germany punched his brother in the mouth._

* * *

A/N: aw! Italy is so cute! I'm sorry I have not been around so much but I hope cute little italy makes up for it! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm alive!

Sorry i haven't updated, i have only myself to blame but i swear i will make it up...some how...

* * *

"No! Please don't go! I don't want you to go!"

_Germany looked at the small nations standing before the group. Italy was crying, shaking her head and pleading with little Holy Rome not to leave her for the war. Romano actually started to shake when he tried avoiding the scene._

_"__Romano?" Spain asked worriedly._

_"__I'm fine you bastard." Romano gasped as a tear leaked out of his closed eyes._

_"__Interesting, it seems you and your zister are zharing emotions…how touching…" France laughed mockingly._

_"__Aw Romano!" Spain hugged Romano around the shoulders. He responded by punching Spain in the shoulder._

"Please Holy Rome don't go! Don't leave me all alone!"

"I have to go…so you won't be afraid anymore…"

Holy Rome began to walk away when Italy grabbed his cloak, "Wait, take this!"

She held out her push broom and although he questioned why she would give him the cleaning tool, he accepted it and asked what people at her home would do if they liked someone.

Italy took a moment to think about on all the moments she had seen everyone at their happiest: people kissing each other on the cheeks and laughing at hellos and crying at goodbyes followed by more kisses on the cheek.

"Um…kiss, I think…"

"Ah…I see…"

Time seemed to slow down as Holy Rome leaned in closer to Italy. Her eyes, although closed, gave away that she was confused. Finally his lips touched hers in a soft kiss, taking the young nation's breath away, leaving the world to dissolve all around them. It felt like it lasted forever but it was over much too soon as Holy Rome left for war.

"I'll miss you! I'll make you lots of sweets for whenever you come back! Please don't die! We'll see each other again one day, I know it!"

Holy Rome waved again and left with all the soldiers out the gate into war. Italy stood there smiling and waving until she couldn't see him anymore.

**'****I know he'll come back…and then we'll be happy again and I won't be alone…'**

The scene changed again and this time, Italy looked older but not older than Sealand was. She was cleaning on her hands and knees with a rag and soapy water, huffing and puffing at the effort. She missed her push broom and Holy Rome but she cleaned away at the dirty floor to avoid thinking about him.

"Italy come here! Quickly!"

It was Hungary calling her into the living room. She put the water and rag against the wall so no one would trip over it and get her in trouble. Italy quickly ran to the living where Austria and Hungary were sitting there waiting for her.

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"Look behind you," a familiar voice called out, making her open her closed eyes. She turned around so slowly and when she finally looked at the Holy Roman Empire, she began to cry.

"Holy Rome!"

"I'm back, Italy! And…I have something for you…" Holy Rome handed Italy the small cleaning tool, blushing a bright pink as Italy took the broom back. Her eyes were filled with tears and she smiled as she hugged Holy Rome.

"My wish finally came true! After so long, the star granted my wish!"

_"__So that's why she wishes on stars…" Germany mumbled quietly, so not to attract any attention to himself. A lot of these memories were fine and good but why had Italy never spoken about this Holy Rome? _

_What happened between Holy Rome and Italy to make her forget about him?_

"Italy, I have to speak with you." Holy Rome looked at the cleaning Italy with tired and nervous eyes. She nodded happily and followed Holy Rome into the empty room. It had been a couple of months since he arrived from war and already the large house didn't seem so big and lonely. Italy was so happy to finally have Holy Rome home again.

"Italy…Italy, I'm so sorry but…I have to return to the war…"

…

"What?"

"The war didn't end, Italy. I called a ceasefire so I could see you again. I have to continue fighting."

Italy couldn't believe what she was hearing; Holy Rome was leaving again?

"But…but…but…" Italy's tears were spilling over her face and all she wanted to do was run and hide under the blankets to cry.

"I need to ask something of you Italy. I asked Austria and although he told me to wait, I can't. I missed you every day when I left; I want to give you everything you deserve, a family and a home…Italy…"

Holy Rome got on his knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket; Italy couldn't believe her eyes, was he really…?

"Italy…will you merge with me?"

Italy didn't answer but instead tackled Holy Rome down and kissed him. He smiled and hugged her around the middle, putting the small ring on her finger. She looked at it and smiled at Holy Rome.

"Is this why you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Italy. I love you."

"I love you too…please…please come home again, Holy Rome."

"I will, Italy. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Hello? Anyone there? If you're reading this, thank you very much for being patient and loving. I promise i will update again after this._

_For now, enjoy! I own no one!_

* * *

_This is the point France fell over in shock, smiling a goofy smile and trying to stifle the laughter._

_"__Oh this iz zo cute!"_

_"__Quiet you toad!" England looked at the memory, which shuddered and moved like the surface of water, "If you disturb the memory, you can change it and mess it up."_

_"__Vhat do you mean?" Germany stared intensely at the two countries as though daring them to begin fighting._

_"__Memories, especially older memories, aren't concrete, if we change any memories, we change Italy."_

_"__Forever?" Japan's eyes widened just the slightest amount in shock._

_"__Forever, so we can't interact, no matter how much we may want to, we can risk even the smallest change."_

"Oh I looka so pretty in my dress!"

_Germany felt his jaw drop as he saw Italy spin around in a dress. The fabric was sky blue and almost as light as the air around her. She spun around one more time before sitting on her knees in front of Spain._

_"__Spain?!"_

_"__You went to visit my bro…sister, without my knowledge?!" Romano was livid, face red at the Spaniard._

_"__I received a letter from Hungary asking for me to talk to her about her marriage to Holy Rome. She wanted someone to talk Italy about what she was getting into."_

_"__She did?"_

_"__Yes."_

"Italy, come here so I can brush your hair."

"Okay!" She scooted to kneel in front of Spain, who pulled her hair back behind her ears.

"There, your hair is so long!"

"Mr. Austria doesn't like me to have short boy's hair, so I grow it out and wear pretty dresses."

"I see…Italy, Hungary asked me to visit to ask you something…"

"Is it about Holy Rome?"

Memory Spain stopped brushing her hair for a moment before taking in a breath of air, "How did you know?"

"She and Mr. Austria were talking about it for a long time but I didn't think she would ask someone to try and talk me out of it."

"I'm not going to talk you out of marriage, I want to make sure you know what you are getting into."

"I know what's going to happen; Holy Rome will come back, we'll merge and be happy. End of story."

"Italy…"

"I love him, he makes me happy. Isn't that important?"

"Of course, Italy."

"Then why are they afraid of us being together?"

"I think they're afraid of you making a mistake and regretting it."

"But why? I'm not going to regret it. I love Holy Rome. I'd wait forever for him."

Before Spain could say anything, Hungary opened the door excitedly, "He's back! Holy Rome's back!"

Italy jumped up, pulled Spain to his feet and ran down the hallway to the downstairs staircase. She ran down the steps two or three at a time, excited to be reunited with Holy Rome. She opened the doors and looked around at the army, smiling slowly fading as she saw very few soldiers and many wounded ones.

She quietly walked toward the commander of the army who was whispering something to Austria.

"I see…"

"What's wrong?"

Austria looked down at Italy's face and smiled slightly, "Ah Italy…maybe we should go inside…"

"Where's Holy Rome?"

Austria didn't answer but instead tried pushing Italy, Spain and Hungary into the manor. Italy struggled and protested, asking over and over where Holy Rome was when she broke free of his grasp.

She ran to the officer and pulled on his jacket, "You! You know! Where is Holy Rome? Why is he not with you? Tell me!"

Tears were freely running down her face and in her mind, she pled her fears not to be true.

"…Italy…we lost…Holy Rome is dissolved…we…we couldn't even find him…I'm so sorry…"

The world around Italy suddenly looked so dark compared to the bright sunlight it was a moment ago and when she turned her back to the officer, his face suddenly broke into a million shards like glass.

Italy took no hands or arms to cry into, instead running through the house, the world shattering all around her like a broken glass vase. She ran into her rooms (actually it was Holy Rome's but she had taken over the rooms) and locked the door, as though to keep the destruction out of her way.

She fell onto her bed and cried, making the blankets wet and cold under her cheeks. She wouldn't stop crying until someone was knocking on her door.

"Italy, please, let us in…" It was Hungary's voice, pleading behind the door. Italy did not unlock the door but instead placed a chair under the handle and pushed anything she could move in front of the door to be alone.

She took the blankets and pillow and crawled into her closet, shutting the door and barricading the door on the inside. She held the pillow tight and cried as loud as she could, certain that no one would stop her.

_Germany wanted to pick up Italy, hold her, stroke her hair, comfort her, anything to make her stop crying into a pillow. He almost did walk toward her when Japan grabbed his wrist. He was reminded of the consequences if he interfered and he stayed put._

It was a long time before she stopped crying to go to sleep, her head deep in her damp pillow. She looked up and saw the black robes that Holy Rome wore and let a few tears slip down her face.

"…I…I never…I never want to feel like this again…if…if only we had waited…maybe it wouldn't hurt so much…"

_"__Oh Italy…" Canada sighed, wishing to comfort Italy like Germany wanted to do. The world went dark and although Germany did not notice it at first, he was being pushed out of the memory and into another one._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hello! Thanks for clicking on the story! I want to tell you guys that i finished this bad boy and will upload the final chapter after this one!

Enjoy! I own no one!

* * *

"Italy you can't go!"

"Mr. Austria is right! Spain will protect Romano and we will protect you! You can't go to war!"

_"__Var? Italy?" _

"But…"

"No Italy, you will not go to war with Germany! Now go to your rooms and take a rest, you need to think over your decision."

Italy nodded and walked toward her original rooms and sat down on her bed. Her hair was cut extremely short and her voice had changed to a darker tone but she still looked like a female. She rubbed the fabric of her dress between her fingers, thinking about the conversation she had just finished with her 'parents'.

She had received a letter from her boss saying that she had to go to war with Germany, and although she was still very afraid of war, she wanted to go.

**'****But if I don't go, Romano will have to, and if he dies, I will be all alone…and if I stay here, he'll…I can't let Hungary and Austria go down with me…I need to grow up and be a big girl…I NEED to go to war…'**

* * *

That night, armed with bag full of army clothes sent by her boss, food and blankets, Italy fled the safety of her home and went to train for war.

_"__She went…for me…" Romano looked at the struggling Italy with new eyes, softer eyes. He really never knew that she did half of the things she did for him._

_Germany watched Italy struggle and decided that she was better now than before she met him. Although she tried, it wasn't her best and she was defiant to orders. _

Italy and her troupe were in the forest late at night, Italy making dinner for her fellow soldiers when hands grabbed her and pulled her into a tomato box.

"Waa! Let me out!"

"We're sorry Italy! But we need to survive and if Germany gets distracted…"

"NO! PLEASE!" Italy started to push on the box lid, trying to lift it but they had nailed it down before running away, "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE! I HAVE FAMILY! I…I…"

Italy stopped talking and instead stared at the lid. They left her to be attacked by Germany. Who wouldn't notice a random box in the middle of the woods?

"I need to get out of here." She laid down on her back and began to kick and punch the wood, loosening the lid little by little until she hit the side, pushing the box down the hill. She tumbled around in the box until finally hitting her head and blacking out until morning.

Italy was awoken when someone tapped on the box.

"Strange…who vould leave a box for me?"

"Hello! I am the magical tomato box fairy!"

* * *

_As they watched Italy pretend to be the tomato box fairy, Romano was livid. "How fucking dare those bastards do that to mia sorella! Se mai vedere di nuovo quei bastardi, ti strappo la testa fuori!" Romano was so distracted that he didn't notice Italy getting kicked in the face by Germany._

_"__Roma, calm down!" _

_"__No I will not!"_

_Germany just shook his head; how ashamed he was at his actions. How could he ever think that sweet, little Italy was a threat like when they first met?_

_"__I think it's time we leave her memories now," England closed the memory but not fast enough. As Germany was going to follow England, a voice called out and stopped them from leaving._

"Germany hasn't changed at all; still so handsome from when we first met all those years ago..."

* * *

**_I remember it so clearly, it was a cold, cold day, bitter and intense. It was so cold, Hungary made me wear so many layers…_**

"It's so cold out here!" Hungary was putting a cloak on Italy and tying it when Italy bounced up and down, ready to get outside. "Alright Italy, stay warm, if you get cold, come inside and I'm make you some hot tea."

"Ok!"**_ I wanted to draw snowflakes, but needed to see them first…_**

Italy wondered into the forest, her dress a pale green and brilliant white like the snow.

**_I remember the cloak was so warm and smelled of Holy Rome…I think Hungary made it from some of his robes as to not waste much money._**

"Wow! Look at it!" Italy looked at everything around her, the winter had infected the once familiar woods that she loved to play in. The snow covered the branches which once had lively green leaves and icicles hung in rows on the branches.

_"__Wow…it is very beautiful…like something out of a story…" England said in awe._

Italy looked around until she saw a dark gray kitty in the snow; it looked at her for a little before twitching his tail and running away.

"Wait, come back!" Italy ran after the kitty, following it through the snow and ice. It wasn't until it jumped onto an ice covered lake that Italy stopped. She looked at the ice and slowly put her weight on it.

It didn't make any noise so she slowly made her way to the kitty in the middle of the small pond, "It's not safe here!"

_"__You idiot! Get out of there, forget about the stupid cat!" Romano was watching in fear, not anger. Pure fear._

"Kitty!" The cat waited for Italy who petted it once and pointed back to the snow, "We need to go over there, who knows how strong this ice is?"

The cat looked down and Italy picked it up, "I'll keep you warm and get you back to shore!" She put the cat in the crook of her arm and slowly made her way back to shore; the cat dared not to move from its spot.

Italy was almost there, about two feet away from the snow. "Almost there…"

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

Italy jumped and saw a boy dressed in white to match the snow; he wore a cloak as well and wore the iron cross on a necklace. His eyes were shadowed by his hood and he had his finger raised at her.

"I said, who are you?!"

"I…I…I!" The cat jumped from its spot and jumped into the forest. Italy forgot about the boy who had scared her, "Kitty!"

She picked up her feet to run, but the ice was weak where she was standing and decided to crack under her weight. She heard the cracking and fell forward onto the ice. She closed her eyes, waiting for the ice to break apart and let her go into the cold water.

**_But I didn't fall in; someone caught me…_**

"I got you!" Italy looked up and saw icy blue eyes, blonde hair and very pale skin, "Wrap your hands around my neck, I'm going to pick you up."

**_I remember that boy…he was so strong and he was able to carry me to shore, even when his boots were soaked with freezing cold water…_**

"What the hell were you thinking? The ice is never strong here, what were you doing out there?"

"This cat was out there and I wanted to save him…" tears prickled Italy's eyes; the boy stopped his rant and looked at her with softer eyes.

"Hey…vhat's wrong?" He reached for Italy, who jumped back and put her hands in front of her chest.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm lost and I just want to go home."

The boy smiled and gently took Italy's cold hands, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. My name is Ludwig…but my brother calls me Germany…"

"Just your brother? What about your friends?"

"…you're the only other person I've seen around here. My brother, Prussia, he found me, saved me…he said my country was gone and that I was dying, but he took me in, named me Germany…"

"That's so sad…I haven't seen my brother in a long time, but I live with my mother and father so I'm not so alone."

"I guess." Germany looked at Italy and opened his mouth a little, "I…I never got your name…"

"…my name? My name is…Feli…"

"Veli? Vhat a strange name…"

**_We stood there for a long time, long enough for the sun to start setting and for my hands to grow very cold. _**

"I…I have to go! It's so late!"

"Vait!" Italy stayed in one spot until Germany pulled his white gloves off and handed them to her, blushing ever so lightly, "Your hands are so cold…I vant to make sure you're warm…"

"But…how will I return them? Will we ever meet again?"

"No, there's no reason to…"

Italy stopped and pulled off the ring on her finger, putting it in Germany's hands. Germany looked at Italy with confusion, "Veli?"

"Now we do! So I can return the gloves and so I can have my ring back!"

"…than this is not goodbye?"

"No! At least not forever…"

Germany watched her put on the gloves and walk toward home when Italy turned around and shouted, "Germany!"

He looked back and only saw a blur of green before Italy hugged him. He caught her and looked down at her expecting eyes, "Vhat's wrong?"

"I wanted to say goodbye!"

"But we…

"Close your eyes!"

Although suspicious, Germany did as she said and she very slowly leaned in, eyes closed and kissed Germany. The young Germany opened his eyes as soon as he felt her there, but when the impulse came to push her away, his arms betrayed him and pulled her closer.

Italy smiled and kissed Germany again, wrapping his cloak around her as the wind blew harder.

When she leaned away from him, all he could do was hold onto her and blush pink.

"V-vhat vas that?"

"A kiss, silly!"

"B-but v-vhy?"

"…well…that's how I say goodbye to someone I want to see again someday, someone…special…"

"O-oh…t-thank you…"

"You're welcome…you know, you talk funny…but…I think I like it…"

"R-really?"

"Si!" Italy smiled and opened her eyes again. "I should leave soon…"

"…o-ok…goodbye…" Germany leaned in again and kissed Italy, surprising her momentarily before she kissed him back.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hello! I finished it! Are you guys proud yet? ^u^ I love you all and if you have any suggestions or requests for stories message me!

Enjoy! I own no one!

* * *

After a long embrace, Italy ran home with his gloves and into the arms of Hungary, who fussed over her wet clothes and flushed face.

"Italy, why are you so warm? Are you getting sick?" Hungary looked down and noticed something strange, "Italy…where is your ring? And where did you get those gloves?"

"…A boy…a boy named Ludwig…"

* * *

England ended it there, deciding that it had become too awkward for everyone there. Romano was furious, Spain was over the moon, Japan was quiet and Germany…

Germany was shell-shocked. He remembered that little girl and how lost and scared she was. How all he wanted was to help her. He had kissed her in a moment of selfish weakness, but to see it again from her side…it made him smile.

His heart started welling up, making him feel strange and dizzy inside, not that he minded at all. He liked the feeling of the bubbles dancing in his chest, the feeling of hope rising up that she was not mortal and that she still loved him.

But that's when the bubbles popped and he remembered all the rotten things he did to Italy. Yelling, degrading, it all fell into his brain and he felt himself sag greatly.

In his state, he barely heard the gleeful "Ve~" of a certain Italian.

"I'm here~ See? I told you I could get here before the meeting!" Italy's eyes were closed but she was excited. She proved to herself that she wasn't dependent on Germany to make sure she did the things she needed to do. However, when everyone was left staring at her, she looked at the clock on the wall making sure she wasn't late.

Five minutes til the meeting was supposed to start.

"Uh…what's wrong?"

Germany looked up and his blue eyes bore into Italy's head, making her gasp in shock and open her eyes. Fear filled her like a glass with water; she felt like they could see past her clothes and down to her body, where she was exposed and really weak.

Japan looked at her with understanding eyes, like he knew and accepted her secret, but everyone else stared…everyone, except for Romano.

"You!"

"Big brother?" She tried feigning innocence but found that it was difficult to put on the face she always needed. "What's a matter?"

"What's a matter?! You! You kept that secret for so long, never thinking to tell anyone?!"

Her eyes filled with tears and sadness and, to Germany's displeasure, pain. They knew.

"You traitor!" She screamed, letting her high pitched voice come through. She wiped her tears away with her sleeves, "I trusted you! You…you traitor! I hate you, Big Brother Spain!"

She spin in a tight circle and ran as fast as she could out of the room into the large hallway leading to the outside world. Germany ran after her, but found that by the time he got to the door to the hallway, Italy was gone.

* * *

Italy spent hours walking around, crying her eyes out, not letting anyone comfort her. All the women she met promised they'd make her happy, but all she could do was shrug them off and keep walking. She started hiding from all the countries, who skipped the meeting to find her. It was difficult, but she did it, certain that no one was following her home.

As she unlocked the front door, the smell of pasta greeted her and a smile broke through the sadness. But then she remembered, she didn't leave any pasta to cook while she was gone.

"Hallo, Italia…"

Italy slowly turned toward Germany standing in the doorway with the pot of freshly cooked pasta in his oven-mitt clad hands. He looked nervous and worried, which made Italy scared.

"I…I made some pasta…vhy don't you go change and ve'll eat?" Germany tried his hardest to maintain some normalcy, for his and Italy's sake.

Italy, more out of exhaustion then fear, did as he asked, changing into a more appropriate clothing choice for a lady. The dress was made by Hungary as a present for whenever she visited her and Austria. It was soft and pretty, but because she was afraid of the others knowing her secret, she never wore it.

As she walked down the stairs, Germany gave her a plate of pasta and poured a small glass of red wine. He was dressed in his business wear, but he hung up his suit jacket and loosened his tie to be more comfortable.

He pulled out a chair and let her sit and eat before asking questions. He didn't eat anything until she explained herself.

She explained everything that she did was for Romano so he wouldn't be taken or hurt and once the war was over, she was convinced that if anyone was to know that she was really a girl, Italy and Romano would be punished. She decided to keep the secret as much as she could, but she was glad that someone knew.

Germany sadly explained that Spain didn't tell him anything, that it was all England's magic that let them in on the secret. Italy sat there for a long time, thinking about how to react when a smile graced her face.

"Good…it makes it easier for me and Spain!"

Germany smiled as big as she did and found himself reaching for her hand. He pulled the offending hand away before she noticed and instead fished in his pocket for a small ring only suitable for a child.

Italy stared at it before running to her room and getting the white gloves, now a duller white due to age, the fabric had stretched to fit her hands now.

"…I guess I should return these now…"

"…Ja…me too…"

Quietly, Italy put his white gloves on his hands and he slipped the ring on the chain over her neck. In a small way, Italy felt like she parted with something more special than the ring. Like she gave Ludwig something more important than a pair of gloves.

"…"

"…"

"…Italy…I…"

She said nothing but she covered his mouth with her hand, leaning close. The intent was clear.

Germany pulled her hand away from his mouth and leaned closer, only brushing her lips gently. She smiled and brushed them back, the once soft lips that she remembered now were firm, but not hard.

They stayed like that for…who knew how long…they just held each other, calmly, happily…while England and the rest of the countries cheered from the meeting room. The window into Italy's mind had closed after England willed it to; he was glad something good came out of this mess.


End file.
